Hottie -short chapters-
by Mag8889
Summary: The super-hot Boss in a new "adventure", he will encounter a very "interesting" but not expected woman. Will she be in danger? Will he act as a gang boss or rather stays a gentleman? It's a totally spontaneus writing. I played ONLY Saints Row IV :P It's a self-indulgent story, great for all hetero women, but I'm sure anyone can enjoy my half-cheesy "romance". Default BOSS!
1. Chapter 1

The man was there, standing under a shower. Streams of water falling onto his body as she couldn't take her eyes away from that miracle. The body was perfect. Tough in the right places and even nicely curved at some others. Not mentioning the most interesting elelment... the face. The most handsome, symmetrical features as if carved in stone. But not any stone, the first class stone. It appeard that this guy got a real-life photoshop operation and now he was a walking perfection.

She hid better, aware that if she'd reaveal herself, more than confusion and maybe some awkward laugh would happen. Lurking at a gang boss under a shower was DAMN dangerous. It HAD to be. She could not think if a „crime" like that existed in a gang mentality but trespassing surely was a bad thing to do anywhere...

No time to think about bullshit. He kept on having a nice bathing time and she felt a bit dazed, as always when exposed to a hottie. And he was a hottie to the square! It became even a little dull, because she expected something more animalistic, like talking some dirty things to himself, or awful singing, or even... well...

She shook her head and remembered why she was here. To make some photos, the best photos a paparazzi nowodays could imagine. People photograph celebrities having dirty sex at private beaches, but rarely ever you get to see a brutal guy like that having a shower as a normal person. She squeezed her super-zoom camera and became cold, focused, to get the best shots.

„Oh my god... why did you becaome a gang boss? Just look at that shiny muscles..." She quietly mumbled to herself, because this fascination could not be contained.

**Wow! I'm surprised with such big interest in my cheesy romance. But I know what girls like the most ;) I do hope so. Feel free to comment :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

One breath and she focused again, it was enforced but professionalissm above all. It saved her more than once. She pressed the button.

„Click, click, click, click..." The shutter went into a war mode, documenting all these so contemporary, yet sexy shots.

Suddenly she giggled, so she had to stop and muffle her sounds. No... she won't be making THESE KIND of photos.

„I'm not gonna picture him cleaning his..." and she sighed as the gang boss finished one activity, turend off the shower and stretched.

But how he stretched... flexing, parallel lines of muscles seemed to gleam in the daylight. The reporter swallowed and almost forgot to press the camera button, getting out of oblivious fascination. He bent down and she though she must had been alone for too long... how long it has been? She knew, but did not want to remember now. Another minute or two passed on observation.

The man in not so distant bathroom was slowly preparing to leave. Luckily, he was still naked so she crouched a little to make a few last photos and get the hell out. It was a huge risk, too much...

She felt awkward when she saw him trying out some kind of a street fight moves. You could immediately see that he wasn't just fucking around. These were moves take out of practice, effective practice. Another shine of muscles, a tight biceps and obviously strong pelvis moved her imagination. She cursed him in her mind for being such a hunk. She closed her eyes for a moment, to recover.

She opened them. A squek left her mouth.

„Oh my god!" The camera was broken? What the hell?! Stunned for a moment, she thought her own camera is playing tricks! The man was not there! But he couldn't be that fast?!

When her brain understood what to do, she cursed again at the awkward sight. He was there, about half of his body not visible because he was lying on the floor! His face in some kind of pain, he was holding his knee.

„What the fuck!?" Mumbled the reporter, and tried to zoom in more. Yep, there he was. On his back, in some kind of agony. Not that sexy anymore. Apparently his knee... maybe... She squinted and nodded her head. This was somewhat very much more embarassing all the sudden. She should get out now.

But what if he's hurt? He must have experienced some tough fights, despite no visible scars.


	3. Chapter 3

The reporter thought once again about this suffering face. Manly but full lips twisted in pain. There must be someone to help him? He's a gang boss, isn't he? Maybe he has a bathroom servant? She almost bursted with laugh, visualising what the „bathrooms servant" would really do.

An infinite minute passed by on deciding what the hell she should do. With anxious heart she looked through her camera, consoling herself, that he's probably getting his ass together now, laughing...

A tight feeling grabbed her stomach when the camera lens focused. He was not moving... no, no, no! She checked again, and her hands shook when she noticed a subtle movement of his chest.

„Oh god! He's alive!" She almost shouted. She put the camera in her bag, calmed down shaky hands. With all her muscles tensed, she reached a ladder and trying to be quiet, went down.

The guards should be away from her hiding spot now and the dogs kept in doghouses by her „contact". He was paid very well. Maybe she should contact him now? But she couldn't approach the informer without alarming the dogs... any mobile phone contact was absolutely forbidden.

With shaky legs, she forced herself to push through a hole in the fence, there where bushes were really thick. Her hair will hate her for that... She learnt the plan of the area just in case. Just a few steps next to a wall ans she'll sneak in through the back door, where the security camera is always broken... or it was a lie...

„I'm doing it..." Her hands were sweaty, she knew she should be far away from here. But the view of him there... what if he needs immediate help? And what if he doesn't? And what if you'll get caught on sneaking to a mob boss? Thoughts kept on whirling in her head, as she somehow managed to sneak through two corridors.

Well, she had it, a talent for being invisible... even here. A fast scan of a building plan in her head and she found the right door. There was no bathroom servant. The building seemed quite abandoned.

„Stange..." she thought. „And what if the door is locked from the inside.. genius! What if he recovered? He could hurt you..." Well... last few words before she pushed the door knob, holding her pepper spray in the other hand.

It opened.

Another sight left her chest. There he was. On the cold tiles, barely moving.

Pepper spray hit the floor. She ran to the hurt person. Shocked and confused, she managed to rmemeber about grabbing a towel and covering him. He seemed to be conscious. Eyes sligtly open.

„Mmm... hey... can you hear me?" She muttered, trying and not trying to admire these fascinating features. Damn, even now!

He took a deep breath and looked at her with an effort.

„Who the hell are you?!" He said surprisingly lucidly.

Another tension exploded in her stomach. He was still a very dangerous man.


	4. Chapter 4

„I... I..." Her tongue just didin't respond on any further signals. She kept on staring into this lovely face with terrified amazement.

„Come on... I won't kill you..." He said. „Even if I wanted..." Resigned tone of these words awakened another panic mode. She wanted to leave.

„Girl... have you ever been kicked in your spine?" The girl shook off remins of shock and looked at him more consciously. He was stiff. His body was protecting itself from any wider moves. Yeah, spine... god!

„Can you move? Should I call help?!" She approached him, as all the fear evaporated replaced with a geniuine will to help.

The boss moaned quetly. A short impression of dull pain waved through his face.

„God, no! Don't show yourself, because they'll kill you!" He slowly tried to raise himself on elbows, but another moan of pain signalized, how bad it was. The reporter gasped, seeing the towel dangerously slipping off his hips. The man himself seemed totally not concerned about being naked.

So naturally, that ic felt really eerie.

„Listen, I don't know who you are, but I can see you want to help. Not exactly type of a mob guy you are..."

She gave him a gaze, he was trying to smile but with weak results.

„Look lady, can you just help me out here? I promise I won't hurt you. I'm as defensless as can be."

„Umm... alright then..." She swallowed and put down her bag. Her dazed mind kept on thinking on an explenation for her presence, that wouldn't involve being a reporter and getting her camera destroyed... or herself.

„Can you just..."

As awkwardly and carefully as possible in the same time, she grabbed his arm and tried to be a support for him. That wasn't easy. Being paparazzi taought her to keep herself fit enough, although his muscles must have weighted a ton. Avoiding staring at his... big potential was another trick.

After a minute of struggle and a few groans of pain, he was sitting on some sort of fancy bathroom chair. She would not afford it.

The towel was covering him again. She was pretty tired and even more narcotized with closeness of that body. Oh god. There was something about this man. They weren't kidding. From up close... from very unnatrurally close as for the first encounter ever... she could not name the feeling he was causing. Not like any other man she met.

Awkward silence made her nervous. He seemed pretty calm, but hurt.

He raised his eyes and a friendly but piercing look let her know. He wouldn't let her go without a few more questions. Well... in theory at least. The boss could barely move his hands, not mentionig almost imparied walking.

She didin't hold it in. „Are you going to let me go?"


	5. Chapter 5

He seemed to burst with laugh but frowned instead and leaned a bit, barely holding himself from rolling onto the cold floor. She felt like an idiot.

The boss sighed. "No... just..." He coverd his forehead. She noticed he started becoming kinda unnaturally pale. „I'm dying of pain... go to the next room, bring me my cell phone." He whispered before she managed to approach him again. „Quick..."

Expecting some pretty bad outcomes of this crazy situation, she ran to the other room and did what she was asked for. When he dailed and made a fast talk with weak voice, she decided all good has ended, no matter how she wanted this soap opera to finish with a romantic supper.

He hung off and threw his hand lazily over the chair.

„You can go..." He mumbled. „They'll let you out. But don't come back without an invitation. " He muttered, not trying anymore to hide the pain. She could swear there were tears forming in his eyes. How bad was a spine contusion?

She just stood there, mute, staring at her first and last love. How the hell this… just that simply... ends?

„Come on girl. I know what you've been doing here." He gazed at her more consciously, obviously relieved a little.

„I can go? You're not bullshiting me?" She asked, after getting back to her professional self. And moved to grab her precious bag.

„The bag stays." He said harshly. She cursed.

„Haha!" This burst of happines cost him another hurting groan. She kept on holding the bag. No way she gives away her work now! She may lose a man she could never have, but not these pics, worth a good fortune!

„Just leave me alone now, Boss... I'll go and-"

„I am as smart as people say." He replied a bit cocky. That was quite brave to say now...

„I was just fucking around. Take your camera and show them..." He replied almost bored with the situation. „But hurry, if you don't want to meet a bunch of jealous women on your way... Take the south entry. The one you skipped to get here." She froze for half a second with eyes wide open.

He finished the sentence quietly, obviously begging in his mind for some painkillers.

One deep but broken breath, last look at that beautiful body, she ran out grabbing her bag, squeezing it close to her chest. That all she gets... for risking her health or maybe even life? For dreaming about a man that she could not be with.

When they mentioned that job, she thought they wanted to find an idiot to do this. None of her male buddies-papparazzi wanted to take this one. Informer will set everyting, dogs will be away. Just climb, click a few sexy shower photos and you're done...

This job was different than going through a fence to a rich as hell corporation owner or stalking some drugged up, god-dammed celebrity. These were so common now...

Travelling, drowning in her own feelings, she almost missed another piercing look. From a tall, handsome, black guy. He was wearing the fanciest suit she has ever seen and he was holding some kind of a big gun. Not aiming at her though...

Her heart stopped for a moment. She blinked and moved forward, trying to stop the tears. Once and for all...

„Hey, you!" A female voice sounded from a distance. What now?

A very well looking woman, with a very big clevage ran up to ger. A kind of woman that made even her stare at the breasts.

High-heeled stranger stretched her arm and handed the intruder some kind of a card. Reporter accepted it without a question. Only her eyes sparkled with a new hope.

„Boss says 'thank you'." Said the woman with a dry voice.

„Thank you too... for letting me go."

Tall female looked at her a bit bossy. „But don't come here like that again. And this is an advice from me. You were one lucky bitch! Now go!"

Paparazzi turned away and marched with a new kind of satisfaction in her heart.


End file.
